Desired Touch
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. It didn't matter where he went, the talents he became known for, or the attention he got from his fellow students. Roxas always ended up in the most abnormal of relationships, whether it was with his swim teacher, his soccer coach, or his principal. Three stories, three forbidden desires, and one lucky student. Roxas x Aqua/Larxene/Olette LEMON Collection!
1. Midnight Swimming

_- Midnight Swimming -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Aqua  
_

_Order for Drake Clawfang _

_Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

He felt like the luckiest guy in the world; born with handsome looks, good parents that gave him everything he needed, and attracted the attention of girls wherever he went, eventually to the point that even his swim teacher took notice.

Roxas was a member of the male swim team along with his friends, building a steady body with prime muscles as the girls giggled and watched from the sidelines. But he wasn't interested in girls, focusing his eyes and desires entirely forward as he succeeded in all subjects.

No, Roxas wasn't interested in girls, but in a woman who was slowly infatuated in him. The school had a female swim teacher that coached the girl's team, being the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and the only woman that redirected his attention away from his goals.

Aqua was a woman in her middle twenties, with stunning blue hair that reached to the back of her neck, ocean blue eyes that shimmered in the light, and milky pale skin that every male student wished they could touch. She would always wear her navy blue swimsuit that covered her entire body, only allowing her primal legs and arms to show as her pure skin glistened during class.

By time the two confessed their feelings and had time to be intimate, Roxas was already graduating in two weeks and their time together was limited. So during one Friday night after school had ended and the campus doors were locked, the two met in the one place they knew best after dark, the school's indoor pool.

Roxas and Aqua sat quietly on the one step in the shallow end of the pool, kissing intimately as their tongues twisted and curved with one another. The blue haired woman had one hand on his chest, running her soft fingers over his impressive abs as they continued to suck each other's lips.

They of course were wearing their swimsuits during their forbidden act, but both doubted it would stay that way as the tension between them increased.

"Should I start?" She whispered between kisses.

"If you don't mind," Roxas answered quickly.

Aqua halted her kisses as she directed her eyes lower to her student's swim trunks, smiling mischievously as she descended her hand down his abs, rubbing the fabric over the bulge in his trunks. She heard a low groan from her blonde student, continuing her exploration as she slipped her hand under the waistband of his trunks and circled her fingers over the meaty length underneath. She managed to lower her student's swim trunks down to his knees as she focused her efforts on stroking his hardened manhood, listening with an enjoyable smile as her younger lover moaned softly from the pleasure.

Roxas leaned back and rested on his elbows as he fully immersed himself in the experience, breathing heavily as his swim teacher stroked his sensitive member. Meanwhile, Aqua decided to move to the next step and added another hand to the mix, squeezing tenderly at her student's package as she increased her strokes more vigorously.

The senior blonde closed his eyes and only heard the slight noises from his teacher's strokes, feeling her goddess-like hands work magic on his manhood as she slowly drove him to his boiling point. He felt Aqua's other hand feel the weight of his package, rolling his testicals between her fingers like a stress reliever. But he was surprised to feel something else entirely, feeling a warm and wet cavern consume his length down to the root.

Aqua had lowered her head towards her student's member and slipped the head between her lips, engulfing her younger lover deep into her throat as she licked the underside with her tongue. The blue haired teacher silently closed her eyes and started sucking slowly on his manhood, keeping her other hand firmly on his package as she started bobbing her head.

The pool room was tranquil with little noise, with only the occasional ripples of the chlorine water and the frequent suckling noises from the two lovers to be heard. Roxas started releasing choked groans as his teacher's head bobs increased, consuming his manhood in utter bliss as his boiling point started to overflow. Aqua already tasted the small traces of pre-cum as her tongue lapped up her appetizer that leaked from his slit, preparing herself for the onslaught of seed that will do doubt follow.

"W- Wait!" Roxas interrupted, placing a hand over his teacher's blue mane.

Aqua halted her oral pleasure and slipped his manhood from her mouth, turning her head to give her younger student a confused expression. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Roxas rose from his relaxed position and the two ended up back in their sitting statures, while his blue haired teacher waited patiently with her hands on her lap. After regaining his breath and adjusting his swim trunks back into place, he directed his eyes on his older lover as he shifted his expression into a confident smirk.

"I just don't want to play my cards just yet," he answered with a chuckle.

Aqua responded with a flattered smirk, giving her student a quick kiss on the cheek as she stood up in front of her spiky haired blonde. "Alright, since you denied me your climax, you'll just have to make me come instead," she ordered.

Before Roxas could protest, he was frozen still as he witness his swim teacher giving him a show, slowly removing her swimsuit as she lowered the entire garment down to her feet. In a second his beloved teacher was naked in the moonlight, with her well developed breasts and womanhood in complete view in front of him. She casually kicked her swimsuit aside as she stood in the nude, smirking seductively as she went in the shallow end of the pool and rested her body on the edge.

Roxas knew exactly what to do and slashed through the chlorine water and went on his knees, placing his hands under Aqua's thighs as he slightly lifted her under body to the surface, presenting her magnificent womanhood as he licked his lips eagerly for his meal.

"Dig in," Aqua whispered, biting her bottom lip as her student lowered his head between her legs.

The spiky haired blonde gave his older lover a slow lick up her pink folds, lapping teasingly at her jewel as he heard her moans echo throughout the pool room. It didn't take long until he silently skipped formalities and placed his mouth over her sacred area, penetrating his tongue deep into her wet folds as he squeezed her tender thighs.

Aqua released a gasped and arched her back, leaning her head back as she fully gave in to her student's tongue and started rocking her hips to force him deeper into her sacred valley.

The water rippled and splashed around them, soaking Aqua's body completely while only reaching to her student's shoulders. Roxas took the time to glance up at his teacher's body, marveling how the moon made her heaving breasts glisten and her rosy nipples ripe. He wanted to finish her off quickly so he could eventually get to her body, the very thing that he yearned to touch for so long.

Aqua instinctively wrapped one leg around her student's neck, heaving her chest as she slowly started to feel the boiling point in her gut. She released feminine gasps as her student's tongue flicked between her soaking folds, biting her bottom lip as she felt him nibble her sensitive jewel. The very thought of having someone so young commit such vulgar actions on her made Aqua's head spin, and added a pinch of naughtiness to the pile of pleasure.

"You're... pretty good," she commented between moans. "Have you done this before?"

Roxas took his time in answering as he motioned one hand down to her rear, squeezing her juicy cheek as he balanced her lower body with one arm, thankfully the water made her light as a feather.

"Maybe..." he spoke between licks, rubbing tenderly on her bottom. "I just know what a woman wants."

Aqua growled playfully and adjusted her hips forward, smothering her student deep between her legs as her growing climax started to leave the pit in her gut and head straight towards her womanhood. She felt truly lucky to have chosen a perfect student like him to assist her in dealing with her sexual urges, and she could only wish that they could have spent more time together before graduation.

The blue haired woman started to feel her denouement and arched her back as she couldn't hold it anymore, spilling her warm fluids into her student's mouth. Roxas feasted on her climax as best as he could, while the rest escaped into the pool's chlorine water. The ravenous blonde took a minute before finishing his meal, lowering his teacher's legs back into the water as they sat quietly in the shallow end.

Roxas casually whipped his mouth and smirked, leaning back on his arms as he eyed his swim teacher's body, feeling his fully grown erection be the heat around the mild chlorine water, awaiting the chance to finally let go of his restraints and take his blue haired goddess for himself.

"Shall we get started on the main event?" Aqua purred, adjusting herself over her student's waist as she straddled him.

The confident blonde gave her a silent chuckle and placed his hands over her hips, letting Aqua mess with his swim trunks and drop them down to his thighs. His manhood sprung free awaited to enter her soaking nether, already releasing a choked grunt as she adjusted his member with her elegant hands.

When the tip of his length brushed over her sensitive area, Aqua flinched as a surge of pleasure went up her spine. The water around them continued to splash around them as it reached to the blonde's abs, while his manhood was under the surface where he and his teacher will meet.

"Roxas," she breathed heavily, preparing to descend. "I want you... inside of me."

The spiky haired blonde gave her waist a smooth rub, sliding one hand down her thighs as he gave her milky flesh a good squeeze. He licked his lips with anticipation and continued to gawk at her body, sustaining his urges only by coursing his fingers over the flesh of her hip and thigh.

With a sudden swift motion, Aqua lowered down and impaled herself on her student's member, releasing a loud moan as the spike of pleasure consumed her entire body.

Roxas was now in eye level of her breasts, which were now brushing over his face as he took refuge into her soft valley. While he waited for his older lover to be comfortable in their position, he took it upon himself to play with her chest, immediately taking her rosy nipple into his mouth when he felt it on his lips. He heard a deep moan from his teacher as he started suckling on her tip like an infant, wrapping his arms around her waist as he immersed himself in the nurturing experience.

Tasting his swim teacher's sensitive flesh nearly brought him over the edge itself, filling whatever space was available in his woman's warm nether. He took this rare opportunity to feel his older lover's body to the fullest, squeezing her soft rear, brushing his fingers over her back, and rubbing his thumbs over her thighs, and eventually made their way to her true treasure, massaging her ample breasts with his palms.

She truly felt magnificent in form as he experienced pleasure with all five senses; feeling her milky smooth skin against his muscular one, tasting her pure nipple in his mouth, hearing her elegant moans like music to his ears, staring at her goddess-like body that filled his inner lust, and inhaled the vanilla flavor as he smothered deeper into her breasts.

Roxas redirected his attention to her other neglected tip, providing the same treatment as he pulled gently on her nipple and snapped it back before repeating the process. Meanwhile, Aqua was surprised to see how much effort her student was putting into her chest, considering she's always been a bit oblivious about the weight the carried all the time. But Roxas knew and fantasized about this moment since the first day in swim class, feeling and suckling his blue maiden's bountiful orbs like a hungry newborn.

Aqua circled her arms around her student's spiky mane and started to lift herself with her knees, beginning their forbidden act as she started thrusting her pelvis on to her younger lover's manhood. The water around them reacted and splashed, creating small waves that collided into their bodies as they created intimate friction.

Roxas desperately tried to keep her cherry nipple in his mouth as she moved up and down, guiding both hands firmly on her juicy rear as he coursed them unapologetically.

The empty pool room was filled with the moans of its swim teacher, while the sloshing and splashing occupied the moments when she couldn't even release a sound from the overwhelming pleasure. The feeling of her beloved student's length hitting her deep in her core made Aqua's thoughts burst into nothingness, leaning her head back as she fully accepted her vulgar action to be unforgivable. Having sexual relations with a younger student felt wrong and right at the same time, for nothing felt so satisfying then the forbidden apple itself.

Their impacts became more frequent and powerful, until the point they both discarded other activities and focused entirely on the union of their sexual parts, staring deep into each other's eyes to see nothing but lust and desire. Aqua couldn't take it anymore and smashed her lips onto his, parting their mouths as their tongues danced in loving passion, while she continued to moan with feminine cries of bliss.

The moonlight shined down through the glass ceiling and made the swimming pool glisten, highlighting the outlines of the student and teacher with a blue shimmer as they made love in the water. This will probably be the only time they will have together before graduation, and then they'll be separated into two different paths and move on with their lives, so tonight they decided to make love like they were the last humans on earth.

Roxas felt his climax rising with a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut as he was unable to withhold it any longer. He clenched hard on her soft cheeks as he came with a agonizing groan, erupting deep into her sacred nether and into her womb. The sudden burst of warmth hitting her gut drove Aqua to the edge as well with a surprised gasp, flooding her student's length with her fluids as the two froze in their blissful pleasure.

After taking a moment to regain their sanity and composure, they moved on to their next stage with a different position. Aqua smiled seductively as she repositioned herself on all fours, looking back as she waited impatiently to feel her student inside her once again.

"Not tired, are we?" She teased.

Roxas exhaled heavy breaths as he went back on his knees behind his teacher, giving her bottom a good pat before rubbing it comfortingly. "You trained me with better stamina then that," he answered smugly.

The spiky haired teen plunged deep into his teacher's womanhood with ease, hearing a soft moan from Aqua as he filled every inch inside of her nether. Before beginning his thrusts, Roxas lowered his eyes to his older lover's back and brushed a single hand over her pure skin.

"You're perfect," he breathed, guiding his middle finger over the curve in her spine.

"I'm not perfect," Aqua answered simply, thinking on the fact that she was having sexual relations with a young boy.

Roxas disregarded her noble words as he focused on her goddess-like body, placing his hands on her waist as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her sacred womanhood. The plunges made the blue haired woman jolt forward and make her gasp with each impact, creating soft slapping noises as the sexual tension slowly increased. The blonde haired student kept his gaze fixated on his teacher's glistening form, licking his lips as he yearned to take her completely.

Their motions continued to create waves in the chlorine water, occasionally splashing their nude forms as they both started moaning blissful music.

Aqua bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, feeling her student's length hit her core yet again. "Hmmm... please, harder..." she breathed in weak exhales.

Roxas obeyed his swim teacher's orders and plunged harder into her core, grunting deeply as sweat drops began to form on his forehead. The night air was cool but the frequent friction between their warm bodies kept them hot, and the water was moderately warm so their minds were completely focused on the act at hand.

Speaking of hands, Roxas couldn't withhold his desires any longer and moved his under her body and grasped harshly on her breasts, earning a loud moan from his teacher as he lowered down to bring their bodies closer. His chest brushed over her smooth back, continuing his thrusts as he felt her rear smack against his pelvis, while his hands kept busy squeezing her large mounds.

He spent half of his efforts on his thrusts while the other half on her breasts, pinching harshly on her rosy tips with his thumb and index fingers, circling her mounds with is palms, and used the rest of his fingers to provide pressure on her skin.

Roxas grunted in his teacher's ear as he felt his next climax rising in the pit of his gut, wishing that he could only keep going for a few more minutes. Meanwhile, Aqua tried to keep her voice down by biting her lower lip, hearing only the slapping of their skins as they continued to create beautiful friction.

"I... I can feel it..." she breathed between exhales. "It's coming!"

The spiky haired teen clenched his teeth as a sweat drop fell from his chin, feeling his older lover's walls suffocate his length as it pushed him closer to the edge. He released his hands from her chest and leaned back to his kneeling position, placing his hands on his teacher's hips as he focused entirely on his plunges. Roxas started alternating his thrusts from different angles, making sure that not one inch isn't satisfied inside Aqua's soaking walls.

Without warning he heard his older lover cry out in bliss, feeling a title wave of warmth surround his manhood and send him over the edge of bliss. Roxas grunted and squeezed one eye shut as he reached his limit break, erupting his seed deep into her nether and into her womb, plunging as far as he can as his muscles locked up. It took a couple thrusts to roll over his overwhelming climax, while his blue haired teacher lowered her head as she too tried to recover.

Their mixed fluids leaked from their joined skins and dripped into the chlorine water, finally separating as they lazily sat in the shallow end of the pool, cleaning themselves off before they hit the showers to brush the chlorine off their bodies. Both unintentionally thinking the same thing as they quietly slipped back into their swimsuits, returning to their slight shy selves about revealing their bodies despite showing each other a few minutes ago.

"Thanks for tonight," Roxas said to break the silence.

"No, thank you," Aqua answered with a lustful smile. "I only wish we had more time together."

The spiky haired student glanced at the exit to the women's locker room, huffing a confident chuckle as he returned her smile with a smirk of his own. He stood quietly and offered his hand, being the gentleman he's known to be, and pulled his older lover back on her feet, and had to ascend his vision to meet her eyes as he revealed his idea.

"Well, the night is still young and I could walk you to the showers," he offered.

Aqua gave him a yearning wink and started walking, leading her student to the women's locker room.

"I think we can wait on that shower."

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_- Afternoon Shower -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Larxene  
_

_Summary: Roxas is the best soccer player in his school, the innocent gentleman among his friends, and is the most popular student in his class. But his strict soccer coach decides to take advantage of his innocence, and pays him a visit while he's in the boy's showers.  
_

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


	2. Afternoon Shower

_- Afternoon Shower -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Larxene  
_

_Order for Etle the Olympian Flame _

_Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Roxas was a junior student who participated in the soccer team for his school, being the fastest player on the team while also being the most popular student among his class. But none of that glory went to his head or anything; he still displayed the gentleman-like persona that earned him the attention of all the girls. Granted, he would be interested in getting to know the girls in his class, if it wasn't for one philosophical leash around his neck that kept him in the hands of one particular nymph.

Coach Larxene was an aggressive woman who trained the boys soccer team, crushing out any student's who think they can take advantage of class just because she was a woman, while also inspiring the rest of her students to be number one in the state. She was also gifted with alluring features that occupied the eyes of many soccer players when they weren't on the ball, with slick blonde hair that had twin locks hovering in the back like antennas, perfect pale skin despite her dirty job as a coach, and electric cyan eyes that pierced the hearts of everyone.

No one would ever question her hot-headed and independent attitude on a daily bases, turning her students from boys to soldiers on the field as she managed to become a force to be reckoned with. But under her hard exterior was something no one expected to see, especially her number one student, Roxas.

After an intense game facing a long time rival school, Roxas nailed the final shot and won the game for his team. The crowd cheered, his teammates smothered him with praise, and he even caught a glance at his coach giving him a impressed smirk. But when the people weren't looking, and everyone was occupied in the heat of the moment, Roxas felt a presence over his shoulders and a familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the men's locker room, I have a reward for you," Coach Larxene purred, leaving the student stunned as everyone else around him continued to cheer.

Roxas told his parents that he'll be celebrating with his friends and will take his own car home, while also declining his friend's offers to a party when he waited patiently in the men's locker room. His teammates changed, showered, and left one by one, until only he remained as he sat quietly on one of the benches surrounded by lockers.

When no one came and he was left feeling foolish, he decided to finally strip himself of his dirty clothing and take a shower. Wearing only his swim trunks that he used during school showers, he started up the showerheads and filled the tile room with steam and hot water.

Dirt, sweat, and other unwanted substances were quickly washed from his skin and fell into the nearest drain, leaving the exhausted blonde to stand idly by as he cleared his thoughts of all his recent troubles. He couldn't help but think back to the image of his coach smiling back at him, probably reading too deeply in the meaning behind it as he continued to rustle his blonde hair.

"Need any help with that?" A feminine voice spoke behind him.

Roxas jolted away from his calm demeanor and tried to comprehend what he just heard, thinking back if the voice was feminine, and if it matched correctly with a certain strict coach of his.

He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a sight he thought he'd never see, witnessing his infamous coach standing before him in nothing but a wet towel over her hour-glass figure.

Larxene kept her hands firmly on her hips as she stood in a slight pose, smirking mischievously as the towel around her hooked over the slit of her cleavage. Meanwhile, Roxas gawked at her astonishing figure up from down, watching with fragile eyes as she smirked back at him, admiring how her pure skin glistened off her bare shoulders and arms, and couldn't help but want to lick his lips when he glanced down at her superior legs and thighs.

"Like what you see?" She commented, breaking his yearning concentration.

"I- I... I'm sorry," he stuttered, turning back to the tile wall. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Oh, I don't mind," she answered in a seductive tone. "I just thought I should reward my favorite student."

Suddenly he felt a smooth hand on his shoulder, feeling frozen in place as he felt the tips of her fingernails trace from his shoulder blades, to his spine, and down to the point that it sent shivers back up. Roxas couldn't believe what was happening, letting his soccer coach touch him in such a way that neither he nor anyone else could imagine.

"Such fine muscles for a boy your age," Larxene spoke softly, watching with half lit eyes as the shower water slid off his skin.

"C- Coach, we shouldn't be doing this," he spoke suddenly while his cheeks burned a tint of red.

Larxene simply hushed his responses and continued to press her body closer, coursing both hands on her student's shoulders as she continued to marvel his muscular stature. She turned him around to face her, lifting his chin to meet eye to eye before she slowly leaned down until their faces were mere inches away.

Roxas gulped as she inched closer, descending his vision as he watched the shower water slide down her skin and over her cleavage. She was significantly taller than him, he was practically in eye level of her chest, and the distance between him and her breasts were slowly diminishing.

"Come on, Roxas," she spoke softly. "Don't you know what a woman wants?"

The nervous blonde simply scratched the back of his neck and looked away, blushing fiercely as while his face was still as red as a tomato. This was probably the worst scenario he could be in, exposed in front of his superior coach while being partially confronted to do something that was morally wrong.

The two were soaked to the bone, their skins glistening with water and sweat, and they were in a situation where they could do anything without anyone noticing. But that last thought quickly occupied the blonde student's attention as he quickly stepped to the side to gain some breathing room, eyeing the exit to the showers as he spoke hastily.

"Wh- what if someone sees us?" He said.

Larxene chuckled confidently and stepped closer to her beloved student. "I made sure to lock all the doors when everyone left so we won't be disturbed."

How long has she been planning this, and how long has she been interested in him at all? She never showed any signs during practice or the games, Larxene always displayed her strict and hot-headed attitude twenty four seven. But he'd never consider the possibility that his infamous coach was interested in him of all people, and the fact that she organized this little meeting was even more unbelievable.

"I... I don't know what to say," Roxas spoke hastily.

The seductive woman stepped forward until they were only inches apart, placing a finger under his chin as she spoke softly. "You don't have to say anything, just shut up and enjoy."

Everything else happened so fast like a blur; Roxas couldn't remember how he ended up on his back on the wet floor, his swim trunks lowered to his ankles, and his seductive coach dominating him by pressing her bare foot on the base of his length. Roxas groaned as she stepped on his manhood with her delicate foot, standing with her hands on her hips as she giggled playfully.

"Co- Coach Larxene, please..." he begged, feeling his rising pleasure swell up in his gut.

Larxene flexed her toes over the head of his length, rubbing her smooth foot over her student's sensitive area as she spoke confidently. "You like that, don't you?" She teased.

Roxas was able to peal his eyes slightly open as he tried to peak up the towel over her legs, but was unable to see her priced possession, groaning in agony as she continued to put pressure on his manhood with her bare foot. The spiky haired blonde felt helpless as his infamous coach kept him on the wet tile floor, while Larxene simply smirked devilishly as she eyed her beloved student's member.

"I gotta say, you're quite the man, shrimp," she commented, admiring the bulk of her younger lover.

Roxas clenched his teeth and tried to hold back his rising climax, but was unable to withhold what he deeply desired and released his white essence all over his coach's foot. His seed splashed under her foot, between her toes, and managed to reach her ankle as he rolled off his denouement.

"Thanks for getting my foot dirty, idiot," Larxene lectured, retrieving her foot back as she casually washed off the mess on the wet floor, letting the substance wash down the nearest drain.

"I- I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it any longer," Roxas breathed heavily.

Larxene returning to her seductive tone as she placed her hands on either sides of her towel, preparing to reward her favorite student with her visual splendor. The eager blonde quickly noticed and leaned forward, feeling his sore length regain its strength as it started to harden once more.

"Ready for me to rock your world?" She asked teasingly.

Roxas nodded his head, giving her all the reason to separate the interlocking folds and let the wet towel fall to the ground, leaving her in nothing as she gave her younger lover a yearning pose.

His eyes first stopped at her chest, licking his lips as he noticed her rosy tip nipples, his hands trembling as they yearned to touch her well developed breasts. Then his innocent blue eyes descended down her tone stomach and stopped between her ample thighs, burning the image of her glorious womanhood into the deepest part of his mind.

His infamous coach lured him with her index finger. "Come here, baby," she ordered.

Like a dependent puppy, Roxas inched closer as the view of her beautiful body became clearer in the steam covered room, positioning himself on his knees as he was now in eye level of her womanhood. He gulped a lump in his throat, eyeing her sacred area as she inched a hand to block his view, only to spread her pink folds to give him better access to her wet cavern.

"Dig in," Larxene whispered, allowing her student to feast upon her.

Roxas wasted no time and placed his hands on her juicy thighs, slamming his face deep between her legs as he started licking ravenously on her folds. His strict coach released a feminine gasp and tangled her hands in her student's hair, biting her bottom lip as pleasure pulsed up her spine.

"Eat up, kiddo," she purred, rustling his spiky mane. "Win me more games and you'll get more rewards like this."

Roxas lapped hungrily on his older coach's womanhood, tasting her sweet elixir like the fountain of youth as he felt her pure skin on her thighs, squeezing tenderly on her flesh while secretly ascending his touch to reach something even more squeezable. He eventually found her bare rear as he coursed her cheek, quickly adding another hand to fully immerse in the feeling of her bottom.

Larxene could barely feel her student's length brush against her leg, forcing his head deeper as she eyed his work with intense eyes, taking deep breaths as pleasure continued to slither throughout her body.

The spiky haired blonde penetrated his tongue deep into her wet walls, placing his entire mouth over her womanhood as his nose tickled her jewel. Roxas wasn't acting like himself, he never would of imagined to be doing something so vulgar with his supreme soccer coach, and he was doing it rather well.

When she first felt the warning sign in the pit of her gut, Larxene bit down on her lower lip and pushed her student on his back. He was shocked to see her push him away, thinking maybe he did something wrong and ruin his chances of continuing his forbidden act with his beloved coach.

"Don't think you can take advantage of me just yet," she lectured, crossing her arms over her bare chest as she stood in the nude in front of him.

Roxas gulped and eyed her body once more, watching as the shower water slid off her glistening skin, making his infamous appear like a goddess sent from heaven to bless him with salvation in the most punishing matter.

He yearned to touch her skin, to taste its milky texture, and course her body against his in loving passion as he finally found the person right for him. Roxas wasn't interested in the girls at his school, he wanted someone more mature, a real woman.

Larxene silently got on her knees and lowered herself between his legs, surprising the timid blonde as she exhaled a breath over his sensitive member. She provided no warning as she grasped his length in her silky hand, chuckling darkly as she lightly squeezed the base to earn her more groans from her student.

"I got you right where I want you, kiddo," she purred, controlling the young teen with his rod.

"P- Please, you don't have to..." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to withhold his boiling senses.

Larxene ignored her student's words and gave his sensitive member a slow lick over the head. "I like the way you beg, boy."

She yearned to taste his meaty flesh, slipping the head between her lips as she placed her hands on either sides of his waist to hold him down, beginning her fantasy by slowly taking more of him into her wet cavern.

The infamous coach could hear her favorite student's groans and grunts, mentally chuckling to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of pleasuring a younger man. Larxene wasn't interested in a man who can fight back, so she decided to aim a little younger and found her perfect man in one of her soccer students. She rewarded her younger lover by swirling her tongue over the head of his length, tasting the pre-cum that leaked from his slit as she continued to gorge on him.

Roxas on the other hand was breathing heavily, clenching his hands into fists, and groaned behind his teeth as the growing pleasure consumed him. He wanted to buck his hips, but his coach prevented his struggles and held him down into the wet tile floor, consuming his manhood down to the root as she began to bob her head ferociously.

Larxene quickly popped the meaty rod from her mouth and licked her lips. "God, I've wanted this for awhile, you know that?" She breathed ravenously.

The timid blonde had no time to respond as she took him into her mouth again, licking his member on his underside while she bobbed him with quickening pace. The showerheads continued to pour hot water over the two forbidden lovers, soaking their revealing skins to the bone as one dominated the other into groaning submission.

Roxas laid on his back and breathed heavily as his fingers slipped over the tile floor as he desperately tried to grab hold of something, feeling his body give in to its vulgar desires and fully submit to his beloved coach. But then he felt a surge of pain as his coach used one hand to grasp harshly on his sensitive package, massaging the pair in her fingers as she slurped his length in her mouth.

Larxene began moaning as she increased her pace, wanting nothing more than to taste the white essence of a younger man. She could care less whether it was right or wrong, she always did what she pleased and it wouldn't stop now that she had her favorite student in the palm of her hand, literally.

"C- Coach, I can't hold it..." Roxas grunted.

Without further warning, the young blonde released his second climax with an agonizing groan, filling his coach's mouth with his white seed as his limbs became limp and collapsed onto the wet floor. Meanwhile, Larxene gave her weak student a glare before she quietly consumed his essence, using one hand to milk the rest as she slowly bobbed her head to suck him dry.

With an unsubtle pop, she removed her student's manhood from her mouth and chuckled mischievously. "You've been holding out on me."

"I... don't understand..." Roxas answered in exhausted breaths.

Larxene still held his sore member in her palm, giving his sensitive head a quick lick as she started to stroke him. "This seriously can't be all the strength you have, shrimp," she mocked.

The spiky haired teen tried to lift himself up, clenching his teeth as he struggled to show his coach that he can still keep going. The infamous coach noticed her student's efforts and released her grip on his manhood, repositioning herself on her back as she allured him with her seductive pose.

"Come on, kid," Larxene yearned, spreading her legs wide to reveal her womanhood. "Show me what you got."

The very view of his naked goddess sent life back into the teen's body, gawking with ravenous eyes as he took in the visual splendor of his coach. The shower water continued to slide off her skin, creating a hue that turned her from a mere soccer coach and into an infamous goddess among men. Her womanhood was divine and yearned to be touched, and it only increased as she spread her nether lips with her fingers.

Roxas took a deep gulp before he rose from his submissive position, crawling over to his maiden until he was on his knees between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs as he prepared to enter her sacred garden. Larxene responded with a dark chuckle and leaned back on her elbows, watching with ravenous eyes as she felt an intruder poke at her sensitive area.

Being in close proximity made the timid blonde gawk at her impressive chest, licking his lips like a hungry puppy as he wished to touch and taste her rosy tip nipples. But he had to go through her needs first before he could act on his own, just like an obedient dog doing tricks for a treat.

Roxas clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he slowly entered her nether, feeling her warm walls squeeze hard on his manhood as she forced him in further. His infamous coach grunted from the slight intrusion, but it only felt like an inconvenience instead of pain, and she was lustful for more.

"Just put it in me already, idiot!" She growled, wrapping her legs around his waist to push him forward.

Roxas groaned and fell forward, thinking quick as he stopped himself from collapsing on his coach by placing his hands on either sides of her body, but it resulted in him staring straight at her breasts. Meanwhile, his length filled her inner nether down to the root, completing engulfing his sensitive member in soaking warmth as he already felt his boiling point at half level.

Suddenly he felt his coach's hands tangle into his blonde mane and push him into her chest, allowing him to take refuge into her soft valley as he released a satisfied sigh.

"Enjoy," she breathed heavily, offering him a nipple with a free hand on her breast.

Roxas latched onto her cherry tip like a starving infant and began suckling like one too, slowly thrusting in and out of her womanhood as they began to perform their final act of love making.

Her flesh tasted like heaven, her womanhood felt like heaven, and her slight breaths sounded like heaven, making the timid blonde truly believe that she was sent to bless him for his innocent soul and morals. He sucked fiercely on her tip and lightly pulled, snapping it back only to take it back into his saliva filled mouth. The showerheads poured hot water over the two naked lovers, soaking the pair as they continued to provide sexual friction and make loud moans of bliss.

Eventually Roxas focused entirely on his plunges, wrapping his arms around her upper body as he pounded her desperately, while Larxene hissed and grunted from the surges of pleasure that wrecked her tone body like jelly. She was impressed by her student's strength to hold her down as he thrusted into her womanhood, making her say 'screw it' in her head and fully accept it, moaning loudly as they continued to do the unthinkable.

Larxene then got his attention long enough to pull him into a hungry kiss, smashing their lips together as she immediately took the lead by opening her mouth. The two moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed, tangling their ravenous tongues together as saliva leaked from their joined lips. His infamous coach kept her hands on his mane and began to meet him halfway into his thrusts, slapping their soaking skins as they began making vulgar noises into the shower room.

Roxas tried to take a moment to breathe as he pulled back to inhale a quick breath, only to have his older lover pull him back in as eagerly and engulf his mouth. They truly acted like real lovers, kissing passionately, embracing into each other's naked bodies, and unified their sensitive areas into a constant relationship of push and pull.

The young blonde was well into the moment, enough to say something completely on the spot without thinking. "I love you!" He admitted between kisses.

Even Larxene knew that he was just being affectionate kid with boiled emotions, and dismissed his comment with a chuckle and sucked his lower lip as they kissed passionately. Roxas couldn't resist to feel her flawless skin and grasped harshly on her breast with one hand, while the other held her milky thigh, trying his best to take the lead with their kisses as he thrust harder to get a positive reaction.

But Larxene felt her pride was on the line and shifted her expression into one of her serious ones she wears during their games, using her dominate strength to switch their positions until she hovered above him. The young blonde was stunned to find himself on the receiving end pleasure, making agonizing groans as his coach began to ride him, slamming her pelvis down on his manhood as she rested her hands on his toned chest.

"Just relax, kiddo," she informed, smirking seductively as she looked down on him. "And let me rock your world."

Roxas didn't think he had a choice and leaned his head back as he submitted to his coach's will, letting his hands fall to the wet tile floor as his older lover rode him vigorously. His hazy eyes ascended to watch her chest heeve in and out, her plump breasts bouncing in rhythm with her thrusts as she breathed hot air on his face.

"Y- You're amazing," he managed to say between grunts of bliss.

Larxene responded again with a chuckle and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Better than those spineless girls in your classes," she mocked.

Roxas knew that she was talking about his girl friends that he hanged out with during classes, remembering the times when his soccer coach was in the same class as him and probably gave threatening looks to the giggling groups that surrounded him.

But she was right, he saw nothing in the girls at school who were still defined as such, while Larxene was a woman in her prime, well built with proper curves and confidence as she brought him to his knees with ecstasy and bliss. He never knew that he preferred such abnormal preferences until now, realizing that nothing could satisfy him more than an older woman.

But he was reaching his final fantasy and clenched his teeth, unable to fully warn his soccer coach as he erupted deep into her womanhood, sending his final seed into her awaiting womb as the sudden warmth made her gasp in a feminine tone. Larxene couldn't hold it anymore and released as well, flooding her student's manhood with her nectar as it leaked from their joined skins.

The infamous coach admitted that she didn't fully appreciate him releasing inside of her without permission, but then she shrugged off her aggression and decided to forgive him this one time since it was his special day.

After cleaning themselves off and letting whatever remained sink into the nearest drain, the showerheads finally ceased and the room was left in silence with the occasional dripping of the water hitting the wet tile floor.

The two lovers laid quietly together on the shower room, with Larxene laying casually with her arms behind her head while her student rested on her naked form. Roxas rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily as he clung to his beloved coach for affection. Their bodies were beginning to dry but they stayed where they were, postponing their separation as they recollected what happened.

"Thank you... coach," Roxas spoke with exhausted breaths.

"Don't mention it, kid," she said nonchalantly, feeling satisfied with herself.

"Could we... do this more often," he asked timidly.

Larxene placed a finger on his chin and made him look at her intimidating eyes. "Sure, as long as you can keep this between you and me," she ordered.

Eventually the two separated and Roxas watched with yearning eyes as his naked coach walked out of the shower room without a single look back, taking in the moment as he noticed the slight sway of her hips as she takes a step. She truly was a goddess, and he couldn't care less if she came from heaven or hell.

His relationship with his coach wasn't particularly tradition like most relationships; it was more like an energetic puppy worshipping his owner. Roxas was on a leash, and yet he couldn't be happier after every soccer game.

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_- Sunset Graduation -  
_

_Pairing: Roxas x Olette  
_

_Summary: Roxas has just graduated from high school, so now he and a certain principal don't need to old back any longer.  
_

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
